Various types of tables are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a table which includes apertures and removable cups therein for playing a bean bag game and for holding items therein, respectively; a pair of compartments underneath the table surface for holding bean bags; and a plurality of spaced apart drawers having holes in which to hold cups and slots for holding poker chips.